Living the Dream
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Cars fanfiction. Since practicing in the Japanese circuit, Akane Mazda rises up the ranks and makes it to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Her brother, Miyamoto aka “Moto” follows alongside her. It had been some time since she had seen her frien


Note: Cars fanfiction. Since practicing in the Japanese circuit, Akane Mazda rises up the ranks and makes it to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Her brother, Miyamoto (aka "Moto") follows alongside her. It had been some time since she had seen her friend Carmen, and she would never forget the kindness that was shown to her. She meets Lightning and Doc, and idolizes Carmen, since she is such a big fan of racers, and for Carmen to be one of the first female racers to have made it so far is admirable. An unknown commentator by the name of Charles ("Charley") Mustang calls the race and takes a shine to Akane...

"No matter what, always follow your dreams."--my motto

Chapter 1—Coming to America

Akane Mazda had been training day in and day out after being in the Tokyo circuit. Lately she had risen among the ranks and was becoming a shooting star among her contemporaries. She was one of the youngest female racers known to automobile kind. However, the cherry metallic Mazda tingled with anticipation. She was going to be heading to America with her brother to a huge event known as the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Of course, this was a far cry from the Piston Cup in California, but a time would come when she would make it there as well. Right now the only thing on her mind and her brother's mind was the Grand Prix. In fact, she had been dreaming about it for so long as she could remember. She would have her pitcrew to support her and her fans following her, just so they could see her first race in America. Excitement and anticipation ran through her like an electric current, giving her the boost she needed to keep her optimism high she readied herself for the upcoming race.

Soon, Akane was greeted by her friend Carmen, who would be racing as well. It was such an honor to see her again. She wondered who was going to be the pace-car this time and it was none other than Lightning McQueen. She had met him before and she had been elated upon meeting him and getting his autograph. He was very amiable and even more incredible in person than she could've ever dreamed he would be. The commentators were the Fabulous Doc Hudson himself, Darryl Cartrip (who had come in especially to see new talent at work), and a newcomer by the name of Charlie Mustang. Mustang was a greenhorn when it came to calling events but he was eager to give it his best when it came to the Grand Prix. He would show everyone back home he had been destined to be an announcer and that he could announce with the best of them. It was almost too much for him to be in the same room as the legend Darryl Cartrip since he had been a fan of his for as long as he could remember, but Charlie kept his cool.

Chapter 2—Flashback and Present Day

Before Charlie Mustang ever arrived in Radiator Springs he was a suburbanite in the midwest. He had known the hard working life of a farmer with great ambition and found his passion announcing when he was inducted into the local newscrew at home. Since that time, the metallic royal blue Mustang rose up to grateness and began reporting on the smaller circuits. It seemed so much time had already passed him by and Charles found himself in the booth with Doc Hudson to his right and Darryl Cartrip to his left. It was enough to cause him to snap back into reality and prepare for the drop of the green flag.

Up above the crowd of cars Mater held a green flag and dropped it.

"Sheeeeooooooot ! Look at them go !", he said, being drowned out by the roar of the cars' engines. At first, Akane paced herself and her brother wasn't far behind her. Carmen had taken the lead and was maintaining pole position without any trouble whatsoever. Charles caught a glimpse of the cute Mazda turning the corners without any problems. She was coming alongsize Carmen and she smiled gently.

"Konnichiwa, tomodachi !", she said, pleasantly.

"Amica mia ! Good to see you, but you should know you're not out of the woods yet.", Carmen said, winking playfully. Carmen revved up her engine and moved out ahead of her.

The two were going back and forth, jockying for first position and it was a close call. There was a photo finish and Mustang called it...Mazda had her right tire over the finish line, Carmen came in second, and Miyamoto had managed third place.

Chapter 3—Surreal Feeling

The gorgeous metallic cherry Mazda was presented a Grand Prix cup by the notable Fabulous Doc Hudson.

"This is for you, Miss Mazda. You clearly have deserved it. It is good to have you back. Feel free to stay for awhile. You are more than welcome to explore Radiator Springs.", the good Doctor said, a hint of a smile upon his grill.

"Arigatou, Doc. This is more than any racer could ever hope for. I learned well by my brother's side. He's the true expert when it comes to racing.", Akane said, humbly. Her brother, Miyamoto, blushed even darker than his cherry red paintjob. Still Akane stared at her Radiator Springs Grand Prix cup and beamed. She didn't say much to the interviewers, but there was one who wanted to get to know more about her, and that was Charles Mustang.

Charles had travelled the world but he had never seen a vehicle like Akane in all of his travels. She was stunning, and her personality was extremely likeable. She was a lady in everything she did and spoke eloquently when spoken to.

"Pardon me, Miss, but I would like to have an interview with you.", Charlie began.

"Of course, feel free to ask me anything you want.", Akane responded.

"How long have you been racing ?", Charlie asked, cruising alongside Akane.

"Since I was young, but I didn't start racing professionally until I was 13.", Akane responded, reminising somewhat. She could remember her first days out on the track. She was clumsy, but she overcame her awkardness rather quickly. Her brother was always alongside her, following in her tire tracks. They had taken after their father, Hachi who been a magnificent racer when he was young, but he had since retired.

"That's so young ! But, I must admit, I found your performance to be stellar. What is next for you ?", Charlie said, his ice blue eyes admiring her frame. When Akane looked at him directly with her coal-black, piercing, but heartwarming gaze, he blushed darkly.

"I am thinking of going to California. I'd like to race in the Piston Cup. I want to go up against heavyweights like Lightning McQueen. I wouldn't be surprised if he is the one who wins it this time around, but then again it's anyone's race.", Akane replied, confidently.

"I hope you can make your dream come true someday. Just be careful out there, I heard the racers in the Piston Cup can be competitive to the point of being ruthless. I wouldn't want to see you hurt.", Charlie said, driving around and facing her with a concerned and thoughtful look.

"You make it sound like I'm your girlfriend.", Akane said, jocularly.

"I...would like it if you were. I really like you, Miss Mazda.", Charlie said, finding himself elated. It was more than enough to simply be near her but to actually be asked out on a date to go _cruising_with her was unbelievable. Charlie felt like the luckiest car ever manufactured.

Chapter 4—A Lady in the Piston Cup ?

Darryl had already said goodbye to everyone before he had left to return to where the story led him. Charlie had been able to say his farewells to his idol and knew he would be following him soon. It wouldn't be long before Akane would be in California and she knew that Charlie would be there to support and cheer for her. She couldn't ask for a better friend, and perhaps he could become more...there were plenty of sparks to start a fire there, if you know what I mean.

Akane's trusty transport Buddy had taken her all the way to California, taking a small rest on the way in. There was plenty of room for herself and her brother. He was on the upper bunk of the truck bed, just the way he had preferred his sleeping and travelling arrangement. On the way there, they had been entertained by watching old school episodes of _AstroCar_. Nothing could warm their engines as much as seeing an old anime classic such as this one.

When she opened her eyes, Buddy had opened her trunk and allowed Akane and Miyamoto to exit.

"This is where I leave you. But remember, I'll be watching from the stands, cheering you both on !", Buddy said, his expression was elated and full of hope for his star racers. Buddy was a loveable truck, who had been with the Mazda family since birth and had always been reliable.

He was the family elder, like a godfather or grandfather. Highly esteemed, and highly respected.

From the booth, Charlie joined Darryl in announcing the beginnings of what was most likely to be a very high-octane, propane powered race. Everyone that he had read about and had interviewed had been there. Carmen, the number 79 Ferrari made a guest appearance as the pacecar. She has been specifically asked by Lightning to lead the racers out...sort of like a living lady luck. Carmen knew this was an honor and almost felt like she was beside herself on the California track.

Akane was the number 8, her lucky number since she had been racing in the circuits back in Tokyo. Her brother was of course, number 9. They were side by side, waiting for the green flag to be dropped. Before she knew it, Akane had been passed by the faster cars but knew she had more time to return to second position if she paced herself well enough. Rapidly she caught up to Lightning and received a harsh bump in the bumper by none other than Chick Hicks.

"This is a riot ! A _lady_ in the Piston Cup ? What next, midgets ? ", Chick laughed, in a sophomoric fashion.

"Yes, I am a lady, but I am still a race car, Mister Hicks !", Akane said, passing him easily.

Chick was becoming flustered and he would do anything to win this race. He wouldn't suffer another loss, particularly not to a _woman_.

Meanwhile, Lightning's pit crew was waiting for him to come in and get a change of tires and gas. This time Guido was assisted by his spritely wife, Angela to help him perform a pitstop even quicker. With her by his side, they were both like greased lightning, if you will pardon the pun. The whole gang was there, even Lizzie had come all this way to watch Akane and her brother race. Carmen hadn't had to be out on the track but she was beginning to have a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everyone else could feel it too.

"Bad vibes man...Bad vibes !", Fillmore said, looking at the big screens. Chick was doing all he could to pass Akane. Miyamoto had faded into third place behind Chick but saw that Chick was being far too pushy as usual.

"Stop that !", Akane said, trying not to become worried. She was more worried than she was upset. Lightning, Miyamoto and "The King" Strip Weathers tried to close in just in case something horrible happened, and it ultimately did. Chick rammed her hard against the wall and she spun out of control. Lightning, Strip and Miyamoto were there helping her cross the finish line not soon after Chick. Chick was gloating and not caring about what he had done nor of the unspeakable agony and pain he had put Akane through. All that mattered is that he won the Piston Cup and the glory was his and _his_ only.

Carmen came out to lead the other cars away from the wreckage and rapidly came to check on Akane. Charlie Mustang, who had been watching from above, had kept himself calm and hoped that his friend was doing well. She had hit the wall with such force it made him cringe and he could feel the impact himself. He had already called the race, but that didn't matter right now. The tension was tearing him up at the subatomic level.

"Darryl, you can do the recap for me. I need to see if my friend is alright.", Charlie said, off of the public audio speaker. Darryl understood Charles' concern and replayed the recap. Chick received _some_ fanfare, particularly from his groupies Mia and Tia who showered him with compliments and kisses.

Doc Hudson had come to see how badly Akane had been damaged and it was pretty severe. He would repair her without any questions asked, but the others were extremely concerned about her well-being.

"Doc, is she going to be ok ?", Charlie asked, trying not to reveal he had been crying a bit.

"She'll be alright, Charles. I will see to it. She was extremely brave. She's lucky to have friends like you, Lightning, Strip and Miyamoto...She's in good fenders.", Doc said, tenderly. The paramedics followed the Hornet to his clinic and left her in the good doctor's fenders. Meanwhile, her friends and Charlie waited for her repairs to be complete.

Chapter 5—Wherever You Go, I Will Follow

The next day, Mater rushed to tell Charlie the excellent news. None of the residents of Radiator Springs had seen him move that quickly since going out in the fields and being chased by Frank the Harvester.

"Charlie ! Wake up !", Mater said, eagerly.

"What is it ? Is it about Akane ? Is she repaired now ?", Charles asked, with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Even better...You'll see !", Miyamoto said, grinning widely. He wondered why Akane's brother was so pleased, but he would see what the hubbub was all about once he arrived at the clinic.

"I don't know what I can do to thank you, Doc. Really, it is beyond an honor and I thank you humbly. I feel like a new car altogether !", Akane said, bowing graciously. It was enough to make Doc flush slightly. That much hero worship tended to do that to him.

"Don't forget the new paint job, chica ! You are lookin' spicy !", Ramone said, in a pleased tone. Akane still had her cherry red color but she had a flame paint job on her that really made her stand out. It was absolutely incredible.

"I didn't forget, Ramone. Thank you, I love it ! It's gorgeous.", Akane said, beaming brightly. Ramone chuckled.

"I'll say...", Charlie said in a hushed tone, almost reverently.

"Charlie ! You came !", she said, rushing towards him. Everyone else slinked away slowly, leaving the two to be alone.

"Of _course_ I did. I am simply relieved that you are well, and looking spectacular.", Charlie said, in a blissful tone.

"It is very kind of you, Charlie. I'd love it if you could go with me wherever I go.", Akane offered, generously.

"I was hoping you would say that. I would be glad to do so. I'll go wherever you will ! Just lead the way, I'll follow.", Charlie said. Gently he leaned upon his front tip-tires and kissed her lovingly. Truthfully, Akane had been waiting to kiss him or to be kissed by him and this was his vow to her, one that she knew he would never break.

Chapter 6—Down the Widing Road, I'll Travel, But Route 66 Is My Home

The time came for Akane and her brother to return to Japan. The Mazdas and Buddy would be taking the next jet plane in that direction. The metallic blue Mustang would be going along with them, but the cars of Radiator Springs were feeling sad to see them go.

"Aren't you going to come back and visit us sometime, hon ?", Flo questioned, her lip forming a bit of a pout.

"It's always a pleasure to have you here, you know.", Sally added, matter-of-factly. The truth is, there had been more visitors and permanent residents since the Grand Prix had been opened and she would always be a welcomed and reputed athlete should she want to stay.

"Yes, surely I will return. But for now, I am needed back home. I need to raise enough money on the local circuits and then...I want to move here and stay.", Akane said.

"As do I.", Miyamoto echoed.

The cars cheered, not really caring how long it took for Akane and her brother to come and live at Radiator Springs and they knew more than likely, the fast-talking, charming and loyal Charlie Mustang would be following close behind her.

Epilogue

Although it took a course of a year and a half to earn the money she wanted to come back to Radiator Springs to make herself a permanent home. She had recently married Charlie Mustang and the two were extremely blissful to be by each other's side as husband and wife.

Carmen couldn't have been happier for the newlywed couple. There was even a huge homewarming and welcoming party for the Mazdas and Mustang. Red had presented them with perrinials that they could plant at their new residence to give the well-established garage a more welcoming and aesthetic feel. Needless to say they were both very pleased with their gifts and the large reception they had and knew they would love living in Ornament Valley. It was more than they could've ever hoped for and the view was beyond breathtaking.

As for the upcoming Piston Cups, Akane had never come in first place but it didn't matter, she simply enjoyed the thrill of the race, just like her close friend Carmen. Akane considered her and the others that had been so kind to her as part of her extended family. It was true that she had been so blessed by so many generous, gregarious souls. Whatever turns the road had for her in the journey she made, she was grateful that the Manufacturer had given her so many friends, family and the constant companionship of her beloved Charlie to be with her no matter what condition the road of life was in.

The End

July 3, 2006

Happy Independence Day, my Fellow Americans !


End file.
